If Only she could see Deeper
by If.Only.I.Could.Find.The.Words
Summary: The way her big bubbly brown eyes stared at him as she twirled her red velvet cupcake hair, an innocent smile dancing across her face, made him melt. Those eyes could see into his soul, but all he wanted was for them to see into his heart. Maybe then everything would be different… Set after 'The Blonde Squad.' AU Cabbie, Romance/Angst/a bit of humor. Two-shot
1. If Only she could see Deeper Part 1

If Only she could see Deeper…

"Will you help me pick out a cat?" The question was completely random and Robbie didn't see it coming, but it was Cat and no one ever knew what she was going to say next.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her. "I don't know… Last time I was near a cat it attacked me."

"Please!" Cat begged.

Robbie sighed as he kept his head down, avoiding her eyes. He knew if he looked into her eyes he would be sucked in and he'd have to say yes.

"Robbie?" Cat asked.

Robbie tilted his head upward so he caught a glimpse of Cat. "Yes?"

"Will you go with me?" And her brown eyes caught his eyes.

Robbie loved the way she looked at him. The way her big bubbly brown eyes stared at him as she twirled her red velvet cupcake hair, an innocent smile dancing across her face, made him melt. Those eyes could see into his soul, but all he wanted was for them to see into his heart. Maybe then everything would be different… Maybe then she'd be his.

But Robbie knew it was impossible to get Cat's attention. He had tried so many times before that he was so close to giving up. He never would though. There was something about Cat that Robbie loved. Her smile, her eyes, her personality, her… everything.

"Come on Robbie! I can't take my brother because he tried to eat one of the goldfish's at the pet store so he was kicked out. Now there's a fish swimming around in his stomach!" Cat giggled a bit. "Please?"

Robbie smiled at Cat because everything she said was just so… her. He never expected anyone else to talk like Cat. She was filled with stories, adventures, and questions and Robbie loved that. He loved that because he knew he was one of the only people that understood what she really meant. He could decode her sentences so easily that he was sure he was fluent in Cat language.

"Cat, I'm not so sure…" Robbie said as he looked down at the home work in his lap.

Cat put her hand over his. "Robbie, please! I'll let you name her!"

Robbie chuckled a bit and looked at Cat's hand that was still touching his. Her touch always made him shiver. His body would grow instantly warm and butterflies would begin to fly all around his stomach. "Cats don't like me."

"That's not true! I like you." She replied.

The innocence in her voice rang in Robbie's ears and he closed his eyes. Her voice was like his favorite song on repeat and he always wanted to hear it. Whenever he heard her voice he would perk up because he knew Cat would always find a way to cheer him up. Why couldn't she see that? Why didn't she know that she was the reason he got up in the morning? That she was the reason he breathed everyday of his life? That she was the reason he came to school at precisely 7:00 and waited for her at the main entrance?

"Have you changed your mind yet?"

"Cat I really can't. Rex and I have plans." Robbie answered.

Cat frowned. "You don't want to hang out with me?"

"No, no! I do it's just-," Robbie began.

"Then let's go get a cat… A pretty one with red fur and brown eyes." Cat interrupted.

Robbie looked down at the ground and mumbled, "There's a pretty Cat with red hair and beautiful brown eyes right in front of me."

"What was that?" Cat asked.

Robbie shook his head. "Nothing."

"So?" Cat bit her lower lip as she waited for Robbie to answer.

The only thing that came to his mind was how cute Cat looked when she bit her lower lip. Oh how he wished he could just press his lips against hers… Maybe he would have the courage to one day. But for now he sat there and smiled back at her before nodding. "Sure Cat, I'd love too."

Cat's face brightened before she took hold of his hand and pulled him out of his chair. "Let's go!"

As they ran out the room Robbie looked down at their joined hands. He smiled to himself as he tried to keep up. Deep down he knew she would see it… and if she didn't he'd still be there waiting because the truth is… he'd wait forever.

_**AN: So after watching 'The Blonde Squad' I just had to put up a one-shot for them. I am a total cabbie shipper so when I saw that episode I completely melted. I hope you liked and that you review and favorite and maybe even alert. I might turn this into a two-shot if anyone is interested. **_

_**-Karina**_


	2. If Only she could see Deeper Part 2

If Only she could see Deeper… (Part 2)

"Do you have any rainbow cats?" The cashier stared at Cat as if she had three heads. "Rainbow cats?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, rainbow as in a lot of colors."

Cat leaned back and whispered to Robbie, "Wow this girl must be dumb if she doesn't know what a rainbow cat is."

"Yeah," Robbie smiled at her. "Real dumb."

Cat returned the smile before putting her attention back on the cashier. "We don't have rainbow cats but we have cats with two colors."

Cat sighed, but soon perked up. "Okay!"

The cashier stepped away from the front desk before leading Cat and Robbie over to the different types of cats. As Cat looked at all the cats with amazement Robbie watched the wide eyed girl jump around.

He couldn't help but notice how when she smiled she had the most beautiful smile in the world. That smile could get Robbie to do anything, maybe even jump off a bridge. Although she did smile a lot Robbie always noticed the moments in between. The very rare moments that only someone that really looked could find. Those moments made Robbie feel down. If Cat was sad then there had to be something wrong with the world.

"Robbie! Are you listening?" Cat snapped Robbie out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? I mean yes, I am." He replied.

Cat looked at him reluctantly before a wide grin appeared on her face. "I can't decide which cat to pick. The black one or the white one?"

"Umm… I don't know. The black one."

"But what about the white one?" Cat stared at Robbie with sad puppy dog eyes.

Robbie sighed. "Okay, then the white one."

"But I don't want to make the black one feel bad." Cat stated.

Robbie ran a hand through his hair before saying, "Then get both of them."

"Okay!" Cat cheerfully agreed. "But wait… I don't have room for both."

Robbie chuckled a bit as he watched Cat debate with herself. He loved how enthusiastic and caring she always was. She could never make up her mind about something because she was worried the thing she didn't choose would feel bad. Maybe that's also why Robbie was afraid to ask her out. Maybe he was worried she'd feel guilty for saying no and not be able to talk to him ever again. Not only would he lose the chance to be Cat's boyfriend but he'd lose her as a friend. He couldn't let that happen, he just couldn't.

"I've made my decision!" Cat announced. "I pick you!"

Cat pointed at the white cat. "It may not have red fur but it's pretty."

Robbie nodded. "It is. Are we going to go now?"

"No silly, we need to name it first!" Cat exclaimed. "Angie, Rodger, Frank, Harry, Molly, Greg, Dusty, Katie, Jane…" Cat continued listing out random names.

Robbie leaned back against the wall knowing that once Cat started it took awhile for her to stop. Unlike other people Robbie didn't try to shut her up. Her rambling was cute to him and he enjoyed how happy and excited she was. Her mood was infectious and Robbie loved that. There was never a dull moment with Cat. He could always look forward to a fun day.

"I got it! She will be named Captain Rainbowhearts!" Cat smiled brightly. "Oh! I have an idea."

"What?" Robbie asked.

"You should get a cat too!" She declared.

Robbie sighed as he lightly shook his head. "I don't want a cat."

"Come on, there has to be a cat you want somewhere in this store." Cat stated.

Robbie snickered at the irony of her statement. "What's so funny?" Cat asked.

"Nothing…" Robbie replied.

"Please?" Cat stared at him. "Which cat do you want?"

"I want the one right in front of me." Robbie mumbled as he looked down at the ground.

"The Persian?" She questioned.

"No," He responded.

"Than what?"

"I want you!" Robbie shouted.

The goofy smile left Cat's face as the twinkle of playfulness in her eyes disappeared. "What?"

Robbie took a deep breath before repeating his previous statement. "I want you… but you probably don't want me."

As Robbie turned away and began to leave he felt Cat grab his hand and turn him back before she pressed her lips against his. Robbie remained completely frozen in shock throughout the entire kiss. When Cat pulled away Robbie stared at her. Cat blushed as she twirled a piece of hair in her finger and looked away.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, I was just making sure I didn't imagine it." Robbie could feel a smile creeping up his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Cat asked as if she wasn't at all aware of what had just happened. Robbie's smile widened before he pulled Cat into another kiss. Robbie could feel all his feelings for Cat pour out in the kiss. Her lips were exactly how he imagined; soft and delicate and it tasted of cherry lip gloss. What made him even happier was that she was kissing back with the same amount of passion and love as he was. It made him want to fly up to the sky and dance on a rainbow with a leprechaun. He felt like he was in his own personal heaven.

The illusion finally disappeared when someone from across the store yelled, "Hey you two, get a room!"

Robbie pulled away from Cat and grinned. "Let's go pay for Captain Rainbowhearts."

After they paid at the cash register and Cat picked out all the supplies she needed they walked out the pet store hand in hand.

"Thanks for going to the pet store with me Robbie." Cat told him.

Robbie nodded and smile at her. "Anytime Cat."

She returned the smile and the two continued to walk in a comfortable silence until Cat stopped in her tracks and turned to Robbie. Robbie could practically see the engines turning in her head before she smiled her happy Cat smile and said, "We should get a dog."

Robbie laughed as he swung his arm around Cat's shoulders. "Yeah, we should get a dog."

As Cat listed off random names for their possible dog Robbie couldn't help but think about how everything worked out. He was able to tell her how he truly felt and now he wouldn't have to wait forever to say Caterina Valentine was his and only his to keep.

_**AN: I made a second part because a lot of you wanted a second part. I hope you liked the two shot and that you will review and favorite. Thanks for reading! And who knows, maybe I'll write another Cabbie story.**_

_**-Karina**_


End file.
